Taken by AoC
by Bluejay20
Summary: The X-Men and The Brotherhood get taken by an evil mutant hating group, except for Sam and Pietro and now its up to them to get there team back before anything happens to them. [i might change the title]
1. X-man and Brotherhood member unite

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything. **** And by anything, I mean anything. **

**Well not quite I own the associates of civilization which is like the Friends of Humanity. **

**I'd like to thank Jess Maximoff for giving me the idea! Hope all of you like it! **

**Warning; this is T for violence in future chapters, rating may go up to M if necessary Please tell me if you think it should. **

**A\N: if you have any suggestions on my writing please let me know, I take constructive criticism and criticism **

It was at least two o'clock in the morning; Sam Guthrie tossed and turned in his bed. He woke up for the fifth time that night. His eyes opened up, adjusting to the darkness that was around him. Bobby was in the bed in the corner, he snored softly. Sam propped himself up on his elbows, he rubbed his eyes. The door to there room creaked open, Sam shot up, eyeing the door as a gun pushed through the crack. Sam held his breath, "kill anyone who is awake" a women voice ordered to her comrade. "Yes sir" he whispered, his finger was around the trigger. Sam rolled off the bed and the two emerged into the darkness of the room. "We have a mutant" the male said, the female looked back to her partner. "Sedate him" she ordered. Sam pressed his back against the bed, he peeked around the bed and he could see the female. Well her outline, what she looked like or what she was wearing was a mystery. The male was doing something with Bobby.

Once he was done with that he handed the gun to the female and walked towards Sam's bed. Sam let out a faint gasp in need of air; the blonde haired mutant looked back at the two enemies. While they were checking his bed he crawled over to Bobby's, "Bobby you gotta wake up" Sam shook Bobby, trying to wake him up. "Bobby wake up" he whispered, shaking him more violently. Bobby's head slowly turned to Sam, Bobby's eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his lips were parted open slightly. He was breathing though, so he wasn't dead. The sight still freaked Sam out and he jumped backwards, bring his knees to his chest and inhaling and exhaling quietly. His breathing is shaking, he stood up. Forgetting about the two people standing in his room, the male turned around and flicked a flashlight on in Sam's direction. "Raven!" he exclaimed, pointing to Sam. Raven turned around from his bed and pointed the gun at Sam. "Freeze!" she shouted. Sam raised his hands in self defense, "surrender or we'll make you" the girl said with a sneer in her voice. Sam closed his eyes, then reopened them looking at his friend lying there, helplessly on the bed. Sam closed his eyes again, and in one quick, unregretful moment. He cannonballed into the wall; he stood up and squinted at the light that was in the hallway. Raven and the male ran up to him and tried shooting him; it missed him by almost an inch. He ran the two started running after him. Sam turned into Jean's room; he kneeled by the bed and tried waking her up. "Jean, Jean, Jean!" he shouted, he was already caught. He grabbed her head and made it turn towards him. Her eyes were rolled back too; Sam let the telepath go and shook in shock. He walked backwards, shaking. He hit one strong body; he clutched his fist ready to fight. He turned his head and a huge man with blonde hair that ends at his shoulders was looking down at him. He put both of his hands on Sam's shoulder, making him tense. His mind went blank, everything that wolverine and storm taught him disappeared from his memory. He couldn't remember one single battle move, the man on the other hand, did. The blonde grabbed his right hand and pulled it behind his back making a cracking sound. He pushed him back out in the hallway were Raven and the male was at.

"Who-who are you?" Sam asked, weakly. Having enough scares for two in the morning.

"Me" Raven asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I am Raven Cavert; I am part of the Associates of civilization. We kill mutants"

Pietro Maximoff was sitting on the couch in The Brotherhood Household, he was bored to death. Since his super-speed, he had taken a shower, changed into his everyday wear.

Tidied up the house a little bit then now was sitting on the couch, watching some randomness that always appears on TV at two o'clock in the morning. He hated that.

Nothing new ever comes fast enough in his opinion. Pietro stared blankly at the screen; he had never felt this slow in his life. A scream was heard and Pietro quickly got to his feet, "Todd?" he called. Using his super-speed, he ran upstairs to check up on Todd, he was in his room but no one was there. Not even Todd, he walked toward the bed and yanked the blankets off the bed, the only thing there was the imprint of Todd's body.

Pietro stepped backwards, his heart raced faster then its normal speed. "To-To-Todd?" he whispered quietly, "Toad!" he said, searching the room. "Todd if this is some kind of game I don't wanna play!" Pietro shouted. He froze as he realized that wasn't the smartest move, if someone took Todd then that just alerted them that he is there.

"Did you hear that?" a male voice whispered, "Shhh!" another one snapped quietly. Pietro did without thinking and ran past them and back into the living room. "I'm dead, I'm soooo dead!" he exclaimed, he started pacing back and forth. Soon the voices were heard again, "we got em all" the voice that he first said. "Are ya sure?" another one said in a Brazilian Accent. "Close enough!" the other one snapped. "But if we don't come back with all of them then were dead!" the Brazilian exclaimed. Pietro peeked around the door frame to see a Brazilian guy with brown hair and a guy who was pinning the Brazilian to the wall had a pageboy style haircut which was a dark shade of red. "You won't tell him" the redhead sneered. The Brazilian nodded quickly and then gasped for air as the redhead let go of him. "And Raven is not going to catch all of those mutants at the Xavier Institute" the redhead said with a shrug. Pietro pulled his head back and leaned against the wall, _'what do they want with the Xavier Institute' _he thought. He sat in a squatting position and looked back through the doorframe. "Nathan is going to be mad if we don't have everyone" The Brazilian told him. "Then he should have came over and grabbed all the mutants. He is the leader of the Associate of Civilization" the redhead said. "Come one, pack this last one" he gave the Brazilian Todd's limp body. Pietro let out a sharp gasp, Todd's lips were parted and his eyes were rolled to the back of his head. The redhead glared at his direction. Pietro covered his mouth, he thought quickly. Which was hard for him at the moment, he normally would have come up with a plan already but for some reason he couldn't. "Let me check it out" the redhead told the other man. Pietro's chest started rising and falling faster and harder. He was on the brink of giving up and giving himself in. he clutched his fist and ran, right as the redhead poked his head inside the living room. "Nothing" he said.

Pietro ran faster then he usually did, he ran all the way to the X-Mansion. To see that there were trucks spread around the front yard. And these there letters were scribbled on them, 'AoC'

Pietro walked in the open gates, and then stopped dead in his tracks. He ran over to where Scott was lying. He looked almost dead, exactly what Todd looked like. But his breathing was normal, he was just sedated. Pietro looked around and saw Roberto, then Rahne and Kitty. '_Oh dear, is there anyone left?'_ he thought, gripping his white hair. Two guns shots made him jump, "yes, there is" he said, hope filled his eyes as he ran into the mansion.

Sam dodged a gunshot, shot by Raven. Sam had noticed one thing about her; she always looked hesitant when she tried to shoot him. Sam walked back into a door. Raven, the first male he seen and the blonde surrounded him. "Any last words?" she asked. A gush of wind went by and Sam disappeared. "Where did he go?" Raven exclaimed. The two males shrugged and shook his head. Raven growled, "I don't care! Let's just go!" Raven snapped at the two males. The blonde and the male walked away, and headed towards Bobby's room to pick up the body. Raven turned back to face were the gush of wind went, "I hope you survive" she whispered, closing her eyes slowly. She walked away and started snapping orders.

Outside,

Pietro had brought Sam to safety of Jamie's tree house, were Jamie unmistakably been, Jamie's copies were still slowly disappearing. "Maximoff!" Sam exclaimed. "Hush Guthrie, you wanna get found!" Pietro whispered. "What are they doing?" Pietro asked. "There here to kill mutants" Sam told Pietro. Pietro gulped, "why are you here?" Sam finally asked after moments of silence. "Because, The Brotherhood had got taken too" Pietro explained, Pietro and Sam were huddling together in a corner. The sound of cars driving away made them look through the window, "there gone" Pietro announced, Sam jumped down and Pietro zoomed out of the tree house. Pietro looked up at Sam, "so we need a plan" Sam said to Pietro, "a plan! I don't think so! Were not working together X-geek" Pietro said, starting to walk away. "Then why did you come?" Sam called out to him; Pietro stopped and turned his head. "Because" was his only answer. "You need help, just accept that Pietro" Sam said to the speedster. Pietro sighed, "Fine Guthrie, we have a deal. You help me get my team back and I'll help you" Pietro said walking back to Sam, Sam stuck out his hand. Pietro stuck up his hand and they shook. The new double was established, and now the only mission was to find there missing teammates. Before anything happens to them.

**I hope all of you like it! I really like this fanfiction! I think it pretty good!**

** Please review and tell me what you think! **

**-Bluejay20 **


	2. Emma Frost

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except AoC**

**Hey! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, I had major writers block. This chapter isn't that good in my opinion but oh well. On with the story! **

**Btw, this takes place around when Mystique left. **

Chapter Two-Emma Frost

It was now around 7, Sam Guthrie and Pietro Maximoff were sitting at the kitchen table, trying to figure out a plan to save there captured teammates. "The group is called 'Associates of Civilization'" Sam told the other mutant, looking up from were he was staring blankly at his hands. Pietro turned his head towards Sam, "there leader name is Nathan, that's all I know" Pietro explained, placing his elbow on the table and relaxing his head in his hand. "So are they basically trying to kill off all the mutants in the world?" Sam asked, nudging Pietro a little to get him to speak. "Sounds like it" the white haired mutant leaned back in his chair. "What are we suppose to do!" Sam exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. Pietro jumped a little, and turned towards the blonde. "Simple, save them! We can't just let them die!" Pietro snapped at Sam. "Of course we can't!" Sam snarled a little. Pietro crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "We can't save them with know knowledge of them" Pietro said, running his fingers through his hair. "Then we need to find knowledge" Sam said, sloughing back into the chair. "Someone has to know something about them" Sam commented, thinking about what he said and trying to think of someone. "They seem…new" Pietro paused before sighing, "nobody will know anything about them" "maybe a telepath" Sam suggested. Pietro glared at the younger mutant, "a telepath! Really! They are going after mutants" "only the Brotherhood and The X-Men, there are other mutants" Sam shook his head. "And how are we supposed to find the telepaths?" Pietro asked Sam. "Sadly, I don't know" Sam admitted softly.

They stayed in silence, thinking over and over again about the telepath idea. Of course there wasn't much time before they come back to scan the house again for mutants.

"I think I know someone who can help" Pietro exclaimed, "a long time ago Mystique wanted the telepath to join, she declined but her files are hidden in Mystique's room. No one can open it" Pietro sighed in defeat. Knowing that without opening the door, they couldn't find the telepath. Pietro narrowed his eyes at Sam who grinned, "I can"

Pietro led Sam up the stairs and to where Mystique's room was. Sam looked at Pietro who nodded in agreement. Sam ran and little then cannonballed through the door. Sam groaned and grabbed his head. He was hazed at the impact, Sam stood up straight while Pietro made his way to the room. The bed was near the corner with a beautiful wooden headboard. The sheets were silk and soft to touch; pillows were spread out on the bed.

It had wooden floors and a couple of pictures, one picture was of her son, Kurt Wagner. How she managed to get the photo was unknown but it hanged on the other side of the wall, opposite of the bed. A bookshelf stood near were the door was, it had many papers falling out of it, and then there was a box. "Check that box and I'll check the bookshelf" Pietro ordered Sam who reluctantly opened the box and started scavenging through the box.

Pietro used his super speed and looked through every shelf one by one, making sure that he searched every inch of the bookshelf. He was almost done looking when Sam pulled out a huge binder. "Hey Quicksilver I think I found something" Sam called, flipping through pages of the binder. Pietro looked over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to Sam's side to read over his shoulder. "Let go look at this downstairs" Pietro suggested.

The two walked back downstairs to the kitchen. They sat down, "it looks like everyone that she wanted to join the brotherhood" Sam told Pietro. Pietro nodded and grabbed a page from the binder. "Alison Blaire…..not the person we are looking for" Pietro scrunched up the page in his hand and threw it behind himself. Sam reached and grabbed another page from the binder, "how about her? Her name is Emma Frost. She—"

"—that's her!" Pietro grabbed the page out of Sam's hand and looked it over. "It states here that she owns a Mind Reading Place…..typical" Pietro rolled his eyes and blocked a punch from Sam. "She's at Boston Massachusetts, let's go!" Pietro ordered. They ran out the front door, discarding the binder.

Boston Massachusetts,

Sam and Pietro looked around carefully, not wanting to get found by any lurking Associates of Civilization. The two walked up to an old fashioned building. Two other run down buildings were right next to it. The ignored the 'closed' sign and walked right in.

The bell above rang loudly throughout the store; if you looked closely you could see an open area with a table and a couple chairs. Then old wooden shelves were placed in the center of shop. "I'm closed!" a voice was heard, the voice was soft and delicate.

"We need you its urgent!" Pietro begged. "I'm closed" the voice repeated. "Please, just here us out!" Sam begged her. Emma came out from behind a shelf, she was young. Around her late twenties, but she looked rundown and scared. Her blonde hair was all bristled. Her blue eyes looked sad, and she had bags under her eyes. "Whatever it is it'll have to wait till tomorrow" she insisted. "Please, we are mutants. And are teammates got taken by this mutant hating group—" Sam started until he got cut off by Emma, "—you mean the Associates of Civilization?" Emma Frost asked. Pietro nodded, "yes!"

Emma's shoulders sloughed and her lips turned into a frown, "come on, we don't have much time till they kill them all" she led the teens over to were the table was. They sat on one side and Emma sat on the other. She placed her hands together and placed her elbows on the table. She started, "your friends are in grave danger! I was captured by them and taken with two other mutants. I got out with another mutant, but a woman used herself as bait to save time" Emma said softly, almost tearing up remembering what happened.

"How'd you get out?" Sam asked her, giving her a look of sympathy. "It was very difficult, there weapons are highly advance nothing that anyone has ever seen before" Emma explained. Pietro asked, "do you know were there base is?"

Emma shook his head, "I don't. But a man with the name of St. John Allerdyce, does" she told them. "Repeat the name please" Sam said. Emma snapped her fingers quickly, "uh, he also goes by….Pyro" she said. "He was there?" Pietro asked as he and Sam exchanged a look. "He was there" Emma nodded with a slight smile. The bell to the store rang and Emma gave an exasperated sigh, "Now I have to yell at whoever is here that were closed" Emma said with a small chuckle. "Thank you so much for your time Ms. Frost" Sam said, nodding his head towards Emma. Emma, Pietro and Sam walked out from behind. "Anything for a fellow mutant" Emma said. Pietro stopped dead in his tracks and gasped, making Sam and Emma snap there heads. "Nick! Marco!" Emma exclaimed, terrified. Nick, a wavy blonde hair middle aged man, snarled. "Get them!" Marco pulled out a gun from his back pocket and shot it at them. Pietro and Sam got out of the way but Emma got hit in the shoulder. "Emma!" Pietro exclaimed, looking towards her. "Get out! Find your team!" Emma ordered as she collapsed to the ground, holding onto her shoulder tightly as the blood spilled out. Nick quickly turned towards Pietro and shot the gun. Pietro, however, ran out of the way. "Come on we gotta go!" Sam ran and cannonballed into the nearest wall. Pietro quickly ran out and following Sam as they made a break for it down the street. Nick snarled at the fleeing teens, he turned back towards Emma. "Any last words Emma?" Nick asked, glaring at the mutant that was holding her shoulder in pain. "You'll never get away with this! You'll never kill every mutant!" she sneered. "Yea" Nick said, "but we can come close" he lifted the gun towards her head, "and too think I loved you" he glared one last time at Emma before pulling the trigger. Taking Emma's life.

**Not my best but it'll work! **** Thanks for reading. Have any suggestions, criticism, constructive criticism, praise? Leave a review and tell me what you think. :) **

**~Bluejay20 **


End file.
